Bath Time With Teddy Lupin
by ONIX-21
Summary: Harry entertains his Godson as he gives the four year old Teddy a bath. One-shot.


**Title: **Bath Time With Teddy Lupin

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Never Smile at a Crocodile.

**Summary: **Harry entertains his Godson as he gives the four year old Teddy a bath. One-shot.

**A/N: **I wrote this story on the 14th April 2010. I love reading stories about Harry's relationship with Teddy and so I thought I'd give it a go myself. This song has been stuck in my head for a while and I could suddenly imagine Harry singing it to Teddy and I was trying to think of a good way to bring it in to a story and so this is what I came up with :D

On the long street known as Grimmauld Place in the Wizarding household of number twelve live Harry Potter, the saviour of the Wizarding world and his four year old Godson Teddy Lupin. Harry had inherited this house from his own Godfather Sirius Black and after defeating the Dark Lord Voldemort at the battle of Hogwarts he had redecorated and cleansed the house of Dark magic in order to make a cosy home for he and his Godson to live in.

Kreacher, the Black family House Elf also now belonged to Harry and serves him and 'the little master' as he likes to call Teddy, of his own free will. He also received a generous wage from Harry. Harry and Teddy had just finished dinner, made by the House Elf, in the large dinning room. They were sat opposite each other at a small wooden table.

"Well, thank you Kreacher. It was great as always". Harry said with a smile to the beaming House Elf.

"Yeah, thanks Kreacher it was yummy!" Said Teddy with a wide grin, rubbing his full belly. Kreacher looked as if he might burst in to tears.

"Great masters are so kind". Kreacher exclaimed with pride before popping away. Teddy giggled quietly. Harry looked over at him with a fond smile.

"Come on then, bath time". Harry told him. Teddy's eyes immediately lit up and the toddler grabbed a bright, green, soft crocodile toy off of the table, jumped from his chair and ran up the stairs with his Godfather following slowly behind.

When Harry reached the big bathroom he found Teddy already excitedly undressing. Harry laughed at how eager his Godson was to get in to the bath, his hair changing colour every few seconds in his excitement. The older Wizard shook his head with a smile, waved his wand and quickly filled the bath with water and sweet smelling bubbles.

"Ready buddy?". Harry asked the toddler with a smile. Teddy nodded vigorously and raised his arms in the air clenching and unclenching his fists with impatience, practically bouncing in place.

Harry laughed once again and picked up the wriggling toddler before depositing him safely in to the bath, Teddy immediately began to splash the surface of the water and giggle. Harry crouched on the floor next to the bath, picked up a flannel and began to wash the happy toddler.

"The song Harry, sing the song!". Teddy demanded of his Godfather with big wide eyes. Harry gave a long suffering sigh but was really smiling, amused as he headed over to his Godson's pile of discarded clothes and picked up the crocodile which had been lovingly placed on top.

He walked back to the bath and resumed his position on the floor. Harry pulled out his wand, pointed it at the crocodile and muttered a spell. Instantly the toy crocodile became animated, floating in the air in front of Teddy with its eyes bright and its jaws snapping playfully at thin air. Teddy squealed in delight, his eyes shining and clapping his hands in anticipation. He looked at his Godfather and Harry took his cue and began to sing.

"_Never smile at a crocodile,_

_No, you can't get friendly with a crocodile"_

Here Harry wagged his finger at Teddy and continued to wash the toddler as he sang.

"_Don't be taken in by his welcome grin_

_He's imagining how well you'd fit within his skin"_

The toy crocodile floated around Teddy, it sped close and snapped its jaws causing Teddy to jump in surprise and then clap and laugh as it moved away again.

"_Never smile at a crocodile_

_Never dip your hat and stop to talk awhile_

_Never run, walk away, say good-night, not good-day _

_Clear the aisle but never smile at Mister Crocodile" _

As the toy came close to the toddler once again Teddy bared his teeth at it playfully and his hair changed to the same shade of green as the crocodile's skin. Harry observed his Godson fondly as he became captivated by the song.

"_You may very well be well bred, _

_Lots of etiquette in your head"_

Harry straightened his shoulders and put his nose in the air snobbishly as he sang while Teddy put his hands over his mouth and giggled softly as he watched. Harry ruffled the toddler's hair with a soapy hand and smiled widely.

"_But there's always some special case, time or place_

_To forget etiquette_

_For instance"_

As Harry sang and watched his Godson laugh and play he realised that he enjoys bath time as much as Teddy because he loves to make the toddler happy and to see him smile.

"_Never smile at a crocodile_

_No, you can't get friendly with a crocodile_

_Don't be taken in by his welcome grin _

_He's imagining how well you'd fit within his skin"_

Harry spotted Kreacher poking his head around the door smiling at the scene of his master and little master having fun.

"_Never smile at a crocodile_

_Never dip your hat and stop to talk awhile_

_Never run, walk away, say good-night, not good-day_

_Clear the aisle but never smile at Mister Crocodile"_

Harry finished the song with a smile and Teddy clapped and laughed even as his eyelids started to droop.

"Come on then, out you come". Harry said as he noticed the young wizard becoming tired. He lifted him out of the bath and set him gently on his feet. He took the big, fluffy, white towel, which Kreacher was holding out to him, with a smile of thanks, wrapped it snugly around the toddler and rubbed him dry. Kreacher had popped out and back in with a clean pair of pyjamas for Teddy and so Harry quickly helped the toddler dress before he became cold.

"Thanks Kreacher". Teddy said with enthusiasm as he grabbed his toy out of the air, ending the enchantment, and ran off to his room.

"Thank you Kreacher, you've been a big help". Harry said kindly, and watched as the House Elf beamed with pride, before following his young charge. When Harry entered his Godson's brightly coloured room he found that Teddy had already climbed in to bed and was waiting for him. Harry smiled softly as he sat on the side of the bed and looked down at the drowsy toddler. He pulled the covers up to his chin and tucked him in.

"Night, night Teddy bear". Harry said softly and kissed Teddy tenderly on the forehead.

"Night, night Harry". Teddy replied with a yawn. "Love you". He continued as he blinked sleepily up at his Godfather. Harry gave a wide smile.

"I love you too". He smoothed back Teddy's now light brown hair. "Sleep tight". He said before giving his Godson one more kiss and heading for the door. He stood in the doorway and watched as Teddy lost the fight to keep his eyes open and as a sweet smile appeared on his face, Harry thought that he could never stop loving this one little boy.

**The End**

**A/N: **Well there it is. I hope you like it. I loved writing it. Let me know what you think :D


End file.
